Monochrome
by Kireina Yume
Summary: I want my world ends. And it takes a long time to have enough courage for me to jump from the rooftops. But I failed, because of him. I want to die, but I'm scared. Please, just let me die.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so you guys will think that I'm a crappy author that doesn't update my stories ASAP. Sorry, but the other stories are inprocess. You know I need more inspirations since I don't have one anymore. Because of that, I write this ff. Well, I have inspirations, but not for my stories 'cause I bet it won't be good if I mix these inspirations with them.**

**Rin : Of course it won't.**

**Len : 'Cause you're a crappy author. Remind your own words.**

**Me : ... I hate you guys.**

**Miku : We know that.**

**Anyways, this chapter has 4,015 words. I already put all my inspirations and ideas for this. It took months till it finished. And again I'M SORRY so down! Don't kill me with your dangerous and illegal things!**

* * *

"I don't deserve to live…"

That would be the last words I said. Because the next thing that would happen was me jumping from this building and crashed to the ground with the blood pond. Or so I thought.

I, Rin Kagamine, was on the rooftops, at the fences that were made to protect the students from falling down. Sadly they weren't tall enough for me. So that was why I was in the other side of the fences, looking down from the high. It was high enough to kill a person. Just a little slip and you fell.

The sun almost set, no students were here since school already ended. A good time to commit suicide. No one could stop you to do it. I closed my eyes and slowly took a deep breath and exhaled. _**Good bye… **_

I loosened the grip from the fences. Letting the wind blew and made me slowly fell until gravity pulled me down. I was going to land with my head first, so it would be easier.

_**Good bye my monochrome world… **_

…

…

I couldn't see anything except darkness all over me. _Where am I?_ I asked myself. _Oh yeah_, I thought, _I already dead by now. _But that thought faded as I heard a voice calling out for me.

"Wake up! Please!"It begged repeatedly. I didn't recognize whose voice was that. It wasn't familiar. So who?

My eyes were now opened. I saw a ray of light and a figure was on top of me. I couldn't see its face because it was beckoning the light. But when my sight was clear enough, I learned that the figure was a he. And he was on top of me. So I did what a girl like me would do.

I kicked his "little buddy".

Quickly, he jumped away from me, holding his thing while rolling on the ground, slight whining about how hurt it was. I pushed my body up to make me sit. I looked around and I was still in school. I sighed. I wasn't dead yet. I meant, I jumped from the rooftops and it was like 6 and a half meter high and I was still here? Damn. I narrowed my eyes to the guy who was still crying. _Maybe that guy knows why, _I thought.

"Hey," I called. He stopped whining and fixed his gaze to me, giving the "What?" look. "Why am I still here?"I asked. Well, it was obvious that I'll be dead.

He just stared at me, confused. I sighed. Could this guy be more stupid? So I repeated my question. With details. "I jumped from the rooftops. It was 6 and a half meter high. And why am I still alive?"I asked, more like an explain.

"Er… its nature's… law?"He answered stupidly. Gosh, should I explain it more detailed?!

"I said,"I repeated again, sighing, "What happened?"

Good question, Rin. Good.

After a few seconds of processing, his face turned into the "Oh, I get it!" face with a pose that gave the exact meaning. "Why didn't you ask in the first place?"He asked with a goofy smile.

I did, Idiot.

"Well, long story short, I was walking home from—"

"Not from there! From when I was falling from the rooftops!"I cut his words. He nodded in understatement.

"So when I was out from school, I found myself under a black shadow. I looked up and found a figure falling from the sky. Reflex, I saved your ass."He explained. Acceptable enough. "Why did you jump from the rooftops? What kind of people who would do that?"He asked.

"You're talking to one of them."I pointed out, rolling my eyes. _Guess I failed_, I thought. _For today. _Without saying anything, I stood up on my feet, dusting the dust on my uniforms. Just turned around and walked away.

"Wait!"He called from behind, "You haven't answered the question I ask!"

I turned my head around and gave a small weak smirk to him, "Don't butt into someone's business."I said, "Oh and, next time I fell, don't save me again." And with that, I left him with his dumb founded face.

…

…

My house wasn't big neither small. It was just an ordinary two storey's house that had three bedrooms, a bathroom, two toilets, a kitchen, a living room, a garage, and an attic. My room was all the way in the edge of second floor of the house, hiding in the dark. I didn't regret choosing there though, I found it quiet comfortable.

I grabbed an orange from the fruit basket and off to my room. My room wasn't really special. It was just a plain orange-polka dot walls, a single orange (a little bit of yellow and pink) bed, the floor was mahogany woods that already smoothed, a closet, a desk, a keyboard piano, a dressing table, a nightstand with a pink night lamp and a yellow alarm clock on top, a yellow carpet, and a window beside the bed with pink curtains. I know, cheesy. Only the ceiling was white.

I threw my bag wherever I threw it and crashed myself on my bed. I smelled the orange scented sheet, shortly I sniffed. Bad habits. Rolling in bored, I took out my blue (or was it aquamarine?) laptop and turned it on. I plugged the modem and opened the internet. I typed a link and clicked enter. It was loading until a page popped. This was one of my daily routine, playing online.

A few minutes later, I heard my sister, Lily-nee, yelled "I'm home" from the door. Her footsteps echoed in this empty house. From down to upstairs, up to her room that apparently was sort of beside mine. She didn't care about me who was already home. Well, I didn't care if she didn't care.

Although we were sisters from the same belly, we stopped seeing or greeting each other ever since middle school. We were close when we were babies until we graduated from elementary. She stopped greeting or playing with me because I was imperfect. Here is the list about our differences:

She had good grades, I had average grades.

She was athletic, I was normal.

She was attractive, I wasn't.

She was adored, appreciated, admired, and had many friends, either it was male or female. I didn't and hadn't.

We were opposites of each other. Even when we met in school, she won't give me a slight glance. She just thought that I was a wind passing by. Heck, everyone thought that I was a wind.

Mom and Dad would choose Lily over me. They were proud of her in everyway. If I had anything I was good at, they will pick her without a doubt. I didn't mind. It was obvious. Because, I was just a trash and Lily… was a lily flower.

What was I ranting about? Back to the game.

…

…

"Oh my god, its 11 pm already?!"I whispered loudly, shocked as I just realized the time. "How long did I play? I felt it was only one hour…" I quickly turned off my laptop and closed it, put it on my desk. I got up from my bed and walked out of my room after taking a towel. Having a good warm bath won't hurt.

After that, I wore my pajamas. But before I went to sleep, I walked to the kitchen to grab an orange for a snack. I peeled the skin and chewed the juicy fruit. Only orange could refresh my mind.

I walked back to my room while chewing the orange. When I was arrived, I threw the skin to the bin, but for Pete's sake, it didn't get in. I grumbled in irritation as I walked to the skin to throw it again. I knelt then got up as I was done. Then—

"Die…" I heard a voice whispered it. My eyes went wide; I quickly turned my head to the mirror that was glued on the wall.

"Wha-what?"I said quietly, shocked. I stared at the mirror closely and found my figure in the mirror. _Did it just… talk?_ To my surprise, my figure smirked weakly, staring me with its dull, dull blue eyes.

"Yes… I did," It said as if answered my question, "Hello… _**Rin.**_" It greeted me with my (technically our) name as if it was poison that slip out of its lips.

"Are you… some what my conscious? Inner thoughts?"I asked. _Weird that I asked my own reflection_.

"Let's die…"It asked me out. I froze in place. My gaze was now on the table, where there was a scissor lying. _Since when_ _did_… "Take it, Rin. Cut your neck with it…"It ordered. My hands began to shake and my mind was asking "Should I?"

I gulped, a sweat escaped from my skin. One of my hands started to reach it out of my control. When my fingers touched the bare cold scissor, it slowly slipped in my hand. "Take it… to your neck…" my mirror-me ordered quietly again.

I opened the scissor widely and took it almost near my neck. I was still shaking. I was nervous. "Cut Rin. Cut and your monochrome world will end."It said again, "This is what you wanted, right?"

_It is… _

My mirror-me got a point. My wish and need was to end my world. My colorless world. I closed my eyes as the scissor drew nearer to my neck. "Come on, Rin," I heard my mirror-me said, "Just one cut and your wish will be fulfilled."

_Just one cut_. Those words echoed in my head.

Come on, just one cut and I'll be dead. Wasn't it what I wanted? Just one cut. Just one. Just one. Just one.

_**Just… one… **_

"NO!"

Reflex, I threw the scissor to the mirror. It crashed with it and it shattered into sharp pieces. My feet started to shake as I stared at the scene and realized what just happened. "No…"I mumbled, gripping some strands of my locks. "No…"

_What is wrong with me? Why didn't I cut myself? _I asked in my head. _Why? _I asked it repeatedly in my head. Tear drops flow from my eyes, shaking my head to clear my mind. But it was still there.

"Let me die…"I spoke and started screaming, "I want to die! I want this to end! Please, just let me die! I hate this world! I hate everything! I hate everyone in it! I…" I stopped myself.

"_You what, Rin?"_ My conscious asked in my head. I bit my lower lips as I hardened the grip of my hair. Then I started to pant, tears dropped and hit the floor.

I cried loudly. _I know, _I thought, _I realized. _My cries echoed in the house, but no one gave a damn. No one beside me. No one was here to comfort me. No one was here to pat my back and said "Things will be alright". Because I always alone. I was a trash. No one cared about a trash.

_**I hate myself. **_

…

…

I woke up on the cold floor. What a night I had. I looked at the clock and it was 8 am. I was late for school. Well, a day-off was what I needed. Beside, it wasn't like someone would notice about me ditching school. I took a quick shower and wore a simple long-sleeved black shirt and black jeans. I let my hair flow to my hips, not doing anything to it. Almost everyone in school harassed my hair just because I looked like "Sadako" with blonde hair. But I love my hair being curtains to cover my face.

I opened the door and was greeted by the sun's heat. I opened then closed the gate, deciding to have a little walk around the neighborhood.

I passed a fruit stand and bought some oranges. The stand keeper asked me about why I didn't attend school, I just shrugged and answered day-off. Though I secretly said "None of your business, lady."

Walking while looking the scenery. It was bright and cheerful, but, why didn't I feel like it? Ah right, dull eyes.

"Ah!" I accidentally bumped someone. The woman fell back with bags falling, the groceries flew out. I looked down and found a mid-age woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. For some reasons, she looked familiar.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there because of my bags!"She apologized.

"It's alright, no one notices my existence."I said, mumbling the last words. I knelt down to help her putting back the groceries while she said thank you and put the groceries back. When I took the last thing, a potato, I gave the bag to her. But decided not to since her hands were full.

"I'll help you."I offered.

"Thank you, you help me much!"She thanked with a smile. She then led me to her house. Her house wasn't far from my house, just a few blocks. She opened the gate while I followed behind her. She unlocked the door and let me in.

"Come in, I'll serve you tea." She offered. I didn't protest, because in the end she'll force me anyways. She let me sat on the sofa and said to wait for her. I looked around because of nothing to do.

In her house, the atmosphere was different. It was warm and full of… Love. Many family pictures on the wall and the tables. A woman; whom I guessed as the lady here, a man, and a boy who looked like he was 9.

_Here I am in a stranger's house ._I sighed as I laid my head, forgetting about stranger danger thing. I heard the door clicked, making my head turned toward it.

"I'm home!" a blonde boy came in— wait a second…

"Ah!"I said, surprised as I pointed my hand to him. He noticed and looked at me. Then his face got surprised, pointing at me as well.

"YOU!" we said in unison.

"Me?" the lady said confused since she was right between us, bringing a tray with two cups of tea on top. She glanced right and left then had the "Oh" face. "You guys know each other?"She asked.

"Well, sort of…"The guy said. "Anyways, what are you doing here?!" I just stared at him, pissed. Then the lady smacked his head with a paper fan.

"Don't be rude to our guest, Lennypoo. Didn't I teach you about manners?"She scolded, hitting the fan on her palm.

"Pfft…"

"Don't you dare laugh!"He yelled at me who was holding my laugh. _"Lennypoo"? Seriously?_ And I burst out of laugh. He just blushed in embarrassment.

**Normal POV **

Rin had her blank face on, but it could tell that she was laughing. Len gave her a glare, wishing her that to shut up and her mom would stop calling him with that nickname. After Rin died her laugh, they went back to the sofa.

"I'll ask again," Len's mom, Mrs. Kagamine, said, "You know each other?"

"No, exactly."Rin answered with a blank face.

"I see,"Mrs. Kagamine said, nodding her head, "Because of that, let's introduce ourselves!"She suggested much to Rin and Len's objections. "Lennypoo, introduce yourself!" Len just sighed at his Mom.

"I'm Kagamine Len, nice to meet you."He introduced in bored. Mrs. Kagamine nodded and turned her head to Rin.

"I'm Kagamine Rin, nice to meet you too…"She said. Then silence occurred. Mrs. Kagamine and Len blinked. "I'm sorry, but… are you one of our relatives?"Mrs. Kagamine asked. Rin shook her head and answered, "No, maybe it's just a coincidence we have the same surname."

"O-oh, okay,"Mrs. Kagamine said. "Here, have a tea."She offered, sending the tea toward Rin. Rin nodded and politely took it. She felt uncomfortable when eyes were watching her drinking the tea, so she narrowed her eyes and caught Len staring at her. Then "Ding", a microwave sounded.

"Oh, the pie is ready! I'll go get it" and Mrs. Kagamine went to the kitchen, leaving Rin and Len. Alone.

"Stop staring at me, it's creepy."Rin said in pissed, snapping Len out.

Len cleared his throat awkwardly and said, "Sorry. It was just… I remembered about… yesterday…"

"Just pretend that never happened."Rin said, taking another sip of the tea.

"Sure, but…"Len trailed off and looked at her straight in the eyes, "Could you tell me why you fell from the… sky?"

Rin hated when someone stuck their noses in someone's business. Len was one of them, Rin noted. She just wanted to yell "Stop butting into someone's business" but no, because Mrs. Kagamine, Len's mom, was there. So she held the urge.

Because of that, she answered, "None of your business."

Len sighed. He thought that Rin was a stubborn girl that was full of secrets. He heard gossips about her, but trusted none since he didn't like gossips. His friend said that she was… different. The girls from her class always bullied her. They didn't know why but the girls said they despised her character.

"The pie is here~"Mrs. Kagamine sang as the smell of apple pie flow in the room. She put down the pie on the table, sliced them and put them each on the plates. "Here is Rin's," She gave one to Rin, "And here's for Lennypoo." And gave to Len; who was annoyed with the nickname. Mrs. Kagamine noticed the awkward silence and decided to asked, "Did I miss something?"

"No…"Len and Rin said in unison, eating their pie in silence again. Mrs. Kagamine confused and decided not to ask again.

"I need to go."Rin said after finishing her pie.

"Oh, yes, it's almost night time!"Mrs. Kagamine agreed, "Thank you Rin for helping me and you could come by anytime you want! And Len could walk you home!"

"No I-"

"Yes you do…"Mrs. Kagamine hissed, Len just gave the "Give up" sign. Len sighed desperately. Mrs. Kagamine escorted them to the door. "Be careful, you two! Don't talk to strangers!"She reminded while waving her hand highly.

It was an awkward silence between Rin and Len. Rin didn't care, but Len did. He rarely had an awkward silence with anyone. And the atmosphere was… dark. Len took a glance to Rin. She always didn't walk straightly; making her hair fell down like curtains. She always looked up to someone since her head always down. Her eyes didn't see the front, but the road.

"Could you stop staring at me?"Rin asked, irritated. "What? Do you like staring people that much?"

"Um, sorry. I was just… thinking."He excused, scratching the back of his head.

While walking, they passed a guy. The guy stopped and quickly turned his head to them. Seemed to recognize one of them, he quickly ran to them. "Len!"He called.

Len, who heard his name called, turned his head, only to found his friend behind him. Rin didn't bother to turn her head too.

"Oh, Mikuo!"Len replied. "Where had you been?"

"Oh, I was from the convenient store, we ran out of tissues since you know what happens to Miku when she watches chick flicks."He said, grinning goofily. Rin just stared at the guy from down. He had teal hair and eyes that matched it. Mikuo noticed Rin's gaze and looked at her. Surprised, he quickly grabbed Len's hand.

"What are you doing with her?!"He whispered to Len.

"What her? Rin? Well, I'm walking her home."

"YOU WHAT?!"He said, shocked. "Don't you know the rumors? That she was the one who the girls from the class 5 hated!"

Rin already hated this guy. So what if they hated her? If a girl hated a girl didn't mean she was an enemy to anyone. Rin wanted to slap him hard across the face, but held back. She gripped her hands hard, digging her nails to her skin. Good thing her hair was like a curtain, so no one would know her expression was. _I couldn't blame him to avoid me… _She thought.

"Doesn't mean I hate her."

Rin's eyes widened. She looked at Len from down and found his expression was kinda… charming. No one ever said that to her. All they said was "If they hate her, I hate her as well." Or more like "Don't come near her or you'll get bullied too." But Len was somewhat different from all of them.

"About like and dislike, I'll decide if I got to know her."He stated, "Beside, you couldn't hate someone before you know them."

Rin wanted to cry. For once, in happiness. Although Len liked to stuck into someone's business, but he was kind and caring. And strong. Not like Rin who hid her weak side with her poker face. Mikuo then apologized to Len and Rin and went home quickly. _Coward_, Rin thought.

"Come on, let's go." Len said suddenly.

"Ri-Right…" Rin, who wasn't prepared, stomped on her shoe laces and fell to the ground, hitting her forehead. _I look like an idiot! _She yelled in her head.

"Are you okay?" Len asked. Rin pushed her hands to the ground and sat on the ground. She nodded a little, but she was rubbing her forehead. Len couldn't see it clear since her hair was covering it. "Let me see," He said.

He slid her bangs away from her face and found a scar dripping blood on her forehead. He quickly pulled out a band-aid and plastered it on Rin's forehead. "There, all better right?"He said with a smiled.

Rin, trying to hide her blush with a blank face, answered "Yeah… Thank you…" straight in the eyes. Len, who caught her gaze, was captivated by her cerulean eyes.

_Her deep beautiful cerulean eyes, the color that showed_ _sadness, it was like drowning me inside them_, He described them in his head. Len realized he was staring at her too long, and then he backed away and pulled his hands away from her face. Blushing.

"Le-let's get going, shall we?"Len broke the silence, pretending that didn't happen. Rin only nodded with her hair falling down again.

When they arrived, Rin bid good bye to Len and went inside her house. She closed the door and sighed.

"Where had you been, young lady?"

Rin flinched. Her eyes widened as she realized whose voice was that. _It couldn't be… They always home late! _She thought as she looked at the two figures standing in front of her, arms crossing while frowning. They were her Mom and Dad.

"Out." Rin answered, trying to act cool.

"Out?"Her Mom repeated, raising an eyebrow, "Do you know what time is it? It's 8.30 pm! Your curfew from Monday till Thursday is 8 pm!"She scolded. Rin didn't fight back; she just put on a blank face like she always did. It was useless to fight back against her parents. Because they won't understand her. They will always blame her if she did a tinsy winsy mistake.

"And your homeroom teacher just called. He said that you didn't attend school today! Did you just ditch off like that?! I didn't raise you to be like that kind of a girl!"Her Mom scolded again. Her Dad didn't do anything, he was just letting the mother did the scolding. "And I found your mirror was broken to pieces, what did you do?!"

Rin gripped her palms. She wanted to run away and locked herself in her room. So she did. Her Mom was calling her over and over but Rin ignored it. She kept running until she locked herself in her room. The pieces of the mirror was gone, she didn't have a mirror anymore.

It was quiet in her room. The only things that could be heard were Rin's sobs and the ticking clock. Rin wiped her eyes, but her tears kept flowing. Her eyes became puffy and red. She sniffed and wrinkled her nose. Her hand was now holding a scissor that she used it to throw to the mirror. She led it to her wrist, but… it was— no, SHE was shaking.

"_**Why?" **_

And she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Is it a cliff hanger? If it is, sorry!  
**

**Rin : ... you like me being suicide girl?**

**Me : Yes. Yes I do.**

**Len : Don't worry Rin, I'll make your tour world changes! ;D  
**

**Rin : I rather die...**

**Len : NO! Where would I be without you?!**

**Rin : In Kaito's pants.**

**Me : Obviously.**

**Len : Hillarious...**

**Kaito : Hey! There is nothing wrong with my pants! ...I guess**

**Girls : Ew... -_-**

**Me : Scram you maggots! Back! BACK! Okay, is it good? Need I continue or not? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoop whoop, new chapter! Oh and good news, I am now inprocess in continuing the next chapters for my other stories!**

**Rin : Oh please, it's still 500 words for "What I really Want"**

**Me : I TRIED!**

**Len : And it's not enough.**

**Me : Why are you guys sounded like Rin's parents in this story?**

**Miku : Let's start the story already! It's my appearance today!**

**Gumi : Don't forget about me...**

* * *

Rin slid the door of her class opened. It was quiet in grade 2 class 5. No one was there yet, exclude Rin. Rin went to her seat, in the 4th row out of five. She hung her bag and sat on her seat, taking out an IPod and book that was a novel. She plugged her earphones and "Rolling Girl" was heard. Her hair covered her face, but it didn't bother her in her read. Sort of.

"Hey, look~ It's blonde Sadako." A girl mocked asshe came into the class with her other girl friends. The girls snickered as they went to their own seats and then went back in group.

Rin didn't hear them clearly at all, since she wore her earphones, all she heard was mumbles and snickers. Rin didn't mind them and kept reading. Then her phone vibrated. Rin never put her phone in sound. It was bothering was her excuse.

She pulled out her pink flip phone with the orange keychain jiggling along. A mail was sent to her. It was from her far-away distance "Friend".

_**From: Freak**_

_**Heyya, Rinny~ I bet you named my contact with weird nicknames, ne? Hehe, I don't mind since you are my very super awesome best friend I ever have! Oh and guess what?! Me and Gumi decided to move and enroll in your school since home school sucks now. I'm ready to hug you with my special Rinny huggies! _**_

_**P.S. We will start like next week, three days from now! Love you Rin-Rin! Always and forever~**_

Rin stared at it. Reading repeated the "Move", "Enroll", "Your school". Shocked, but goodly hid the expression, she texted back, slight happy at the news.

_**To: Freak**_

_**Really? Well, my life won't be normal again if you guys are here -_- I haven't seen you guys in years. Last year exactly. When we were 13 I guess. And hold the huggies, please. You know they could kill.**_

_**P.S. Yeah, whatever, love you too…**_

She closed her phone and put it back on her pocket. She then continued her music and her reading. She couldn't wait for next week. She will meet her long-distance friend she hadn't seen in months. Last year since the 7th grade. No one knew about her friends and everyone always thought she was lone some loser. She didn't tell them about them, since she bet they would freak out.

"Alright class, back to you seats!" The history teacher ordered as she went to the teacher's desk, putting her things on it. "Opened you notebook, we will note notes today!"

Rin pulled her history notebook and her blue pen. She wrote down everything the teacher wrote in the blackboard and important notes the teacher said. The other students were lazy to write down, some of them just doodling, reading comics, or texting on they're phone. Rin was lazy too, but there was nothing to do though.

…

…

"Pssh… Len! Len!"Kaito whispered, calling over to his friend beside. The blonde slowly opened his eyes, narrowing his eyes at the blunette who disturbed his nap. "I heard from Mikuo that you were walking the Kagamine _**girl **_home! Is it true?!"

"Yeah, what about it?"Len asked boredly, yawning quietly since their math teacher was teaching about algebra and stuffs.

"Really?! What— But— She is the… sorry, but the "Trash"" Kaito said, with a little guilt when he said "Trash". "Everyone in school knows that! Almost everyone avoids her, even her sister!"

Len raised an eyebrow at him, "Sister?"

Kaito nodded, "Yes. She has a sister that is _way _different from her. It's the perfect in everything, Lily Kagamine. You know her right?"

"… no and don't care."

"How could you not know THE Lily Kagamine?! She was like a diamond in this school. Everyone knows her!"

"Everyone except me." Len pointed, "Done talking? Good. I'll be back after the bell rings for recess." And he went back to sleep his nap. Kaito sighed at his friend's behavior. _Well, he is Len; _he thought in his mind and took his attention back to the teacher.

Without their noticing, the teacher realized that Len was asleep in his class. He gripped the chalk he held and quickly like lightning, he threw it towards Len in the head.

"OW!"

"Pay attention, Kagamine! Or else stand outside the class!"

…

…

It was still summer. The hot breeze and the shining blue sky were relaxing Rin on the rooftops, who was lying to get a nap peacefully. The bread she bought from the canteen was half done and the milk she drank already finished. The crickets sounded like music and the wind blew her hair. No one MUST disturb her. But God said otherwise.

"Oh, Rin? You are here?" a voice asked. Annoyed, Rin opened her eyes and looked toward the door and found Len Kagamine standing there with snacks in his hands. "One more room for one?"He asked with a smile.

"Whatever,"She scoffed, "Just don't bother me. I need peace for once."

"You're not trying to jump again, are you?"

Rin gritted her teeth and glared at him from down, with her hair covering, "How many times I need to tell you not to stick into someone's business? It's annoying!"

Len put the "Cool, girl" hand sign as he took a seat next to her. "Sheesh, I'm just joking, okay." He said, taking a bite of his snacks, "Want some?"

"No, I have mine."She declined. She took her bread and ate the half of it.

Len stared at her for a bit and said "You know, girls don't eat their foods like that. Biting and chewing like it was your pray."

She snorted, "Sorry if I'm impolite. I lack manners."

"I can see that really clear like crystal," Rin ignored his comment and continued eating her bread as her pleased. If people judged her like that, let it be, she always said. After she finished her bread, she stood up and walked away without saying anything to Len.

She walked down the stairs; throwing the trashes when she saw a bin, and went to her class. The students were busy with their own activities, didn't notice one bit about Rin was back to her class. Rin just shrugged mentally and went to her seat to continue reading her book.

She sat down and opened the page she marked. She plugged the earphones too since there were students chatting behind her. "From Y to Y" was played. Rin enjoyed sad songs. She decided that sad songs were better than happy songs or maybe it was just because she liked mellow songs. She didn't realize she was tapping her feet, following the tune, which apparently took attention from someone.

A girl with waist-length pale blue hair and aquamarine eyes glanced at the blonde. She smirked as she stood up from her group and walked towards her. Rin, noticed a shadow was covering her, looked up and found one of the girls who bullied her and even the first one who started it, Ring Suzune.

"Well, well, if it isn't Rin Kagamine the "Trash" in school," Ring tainted with a devious smirk, "Or should I say "Blonde Sadako" Seriously, your hair looks like hers. Maybe you're using it to cover your ugly face."

Rin kept quiet, repeating "keep calm" in her head. She glared her from down and Ring noticed this and snickered. "Aw, you're glaring at me like always. Even your glare looks like "Sadako" but you just don't realize it, do you?"She tainted again.

Rin gripped her book, biting her lower lips. What would she do in this kind of situation? She just kept quiet and trying not to listen her mocking about her. She actually couldn't stand Ring harassing her every single day they met. Everyone who saw this scene couldn't do anything but snickering or pitied her from afar.

And Rin hated it.

But she couldn't do anything. She wouldn't fight back because it'll be worsen if she would. Then the bell saved her. Ring went back to her seat with satisfaction, while Rin sighed in relief that it was over, for now.

…

…

Packing her stuffs while chewing a gum in her mouth, Rin couldn't describe her feeling how happy she was that the school ended early. The teachers had a meeting that will hold until afternoon, so they just ended the classes earlier. Rin purposely waited for the class to be empty, so she could go home without ruckus. Her phone vibrated again and a mail was in.

_**From: Freak **_

_**You know what Rin? My brother and his friend are so noisy! They kept playing games on and on and I need my beauty nap! I need to get away from here! How about we both have a friendly best friend hang out without Gumi? Since she's off with his boyfriend (Show off)**_

Rin giggled at the text and replied it.

_**To: Freak**_

_**You don't say. Well, boys. And aren't you busy or something since you have a huge job or so. And no, I couldn't hang out today. I'm too tired, sorry. **_

And clicked the send button, and then the phone vibrated quickly, making Rin jumped.

_**From: Freak**_

_**Oh, boohoo! Why Rin? WHY you always decline hanging out with me? ME?! I'm hurt. So hurt! TT_TT **_

Rin rolled her eyes. Typical.

_**To: Freak**_

_**Because, I am NOT in the mood today. And nah, I don't want to.**_

Rin put the phone back into her pocket as she grabbed her bag to leave. The hall was empty, every step she took, it echoed in the hall. But no one was there except the teachers having meeting, but they barely heard her. Sighing in relief, she walked down the hall, passing some rooms. Until she stopped at the music room.

She heard the piano was played beautifully, as if the one who played was a pro. Curious, Rin took a peek at the window and found a figure was playing the piano, shining under the light. "He" was stunning. His serious face made it more charming.

"Wait, is that Len?"Rin asked quietly to herself as she narrowed her eyes to the figure. "It is him!"She semi-yelled. Len was playing the piano fluently, perfectly, like there wasn't a mistake. It was "Turkish March" by Mozart, Rin knew, she liked classic musics.

Len was done playing the piano, a bead of sweat escaped from his skin. He smiled proudly and stretched out his fingers. Suddenly he froze when he heard someone was clapping from the door. He turned his head around and found a figure was clapping her hand. He freaked out as he shocked at the hair-covered face figure, but calmed down as he learned that it was only Rin.

"Rin? You aren't home yet?"Len asked, standing up from the piano seat.

Rin shook her head, "I was, but I heard you playing the piano."She said, "It was beautiful. I didn't know that you played the piano?"

"Tha-thank you," Len thanked, surprised that she would praise him, "We-well, you play?" Len asked as he motioned to the piano. Rin stared at it and nodded a little.

"Just a little…"She mumbled.

Len raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Care to play? I want to here you play."

Rin blushed "We-well… I-I don't…" She looked at Len and saw his face that could make her blush. She shook her head to clear her head then sighed, "Fine…"She finally answered. Rin went to the piano and took a seat, stretching her fingers, "Any requests?"She asked.

Len shook, "No, just play whatever you want."

"Okay, don't judge me." Len nodded. Rin took her fingers on the keys then pushed them together as they made melody.

"What are you playing?"Len asked.

"From Y to Y, Hatsune Miku's."Rin answered, still playing the intro. Len nodded. He thought for a minute there until he clapped his hands, taking Rin's attention to stop. "What?"She asked, a bit surprise, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No you did great," Len corrected, "But could I request something?"

Rin rolled her eyes, "I already offered that but you declined and yet here you are requesting something?"Rin said, kinda annoyed, but calmed down. "Alright, fine, what is your request?"

"How about you sing while playing the song?"

If Rin drank something, she'll be bursting them out, choking some of it. Fortunately, she didn't.

"N-No! I don't sing!"Rin quickly rejected it without a second thought.

"Oh just one try, please?"Len pleaded.

"No, I'm… too shy…"

Len frowned and thought for another idea. Then he got the "I have an idea" pose. "I'll sing along so you won't be shy!"Len suggested.

Rin blushed. A duet with Len? That wasn't bad… right? Rin asked in her head. She looked at Len again then back to the piano. She sighed and finally nodded in agreement.

"Okay, from 1 to 3, 1… 2… 3!"

Rin started playing the intro. After playing the intro, they started to sing together in unison.

"_**Senaka wo mukete kimi wa aruki dashita  
Kawasu kotoba mo nai mama  
Yureru kokoro no naka kodomo no you ni sakenda  
ikanaide ikanaide nee…**_"

_**(A/N: Please listen to "Kagamine Rin and Len append (Sweet and serious) From Y to Y in YouTube if you wanted to hear it!) **_

Rin sighed deeply when they finished singing. _I… didn't realize that our voices would melt like that… _Rin thought at her mind. She looked up to see Len. He might be thinking the same thing like Rin's. They were now staring each other gazes, like the world stopped just for them. Realizing about it, they looked away, blushing.

"You-your voice… was… be-beautiful…"Len complimented, hiding his blush.

Now Rin's face was redder. She thanked to God that her bangs were able to hide her face. "Tha-thank you a-and your voice wa-was be-beautiful too…"Rin complimented back.

An awkward silence was in the room. No one dared to speak; they kept looking down to the ground to hide their blush so the others won't notice it. Suddenly, Len's phone rang a rock metal tone, making them jumped in surprise.

"We-well, it was a pleasure singing with you R-Rin! I'll be going now, my Mom's waiting!"Len excused while Rin answered with a nod. Len quickly ran out of the school. He looked around to find no one and sighed deeply as he slid down to the ground, holding his forehead. "What just happened?"He asked to himself, confused, but a smile crept on his face.

Rin was still in the music room, staring at the door where Len just left. She held her cheeks and felt the heat on it. "Wha-what happened to me? A fever?"She asked to herself, confused. She shook her head and sighed. A smile formed on her lips.

_**But weirdly, I enjoyed it. **_

…

…

**Rin's POV**

"I'm home."

I took off my shoes in the entryway **(A/N: Also knows as "Genkan" in Japan, ****It includes a small area, at the same level as the outside, where arriving people remove their shoes. As they take off their shoes, people step up onto a raised floor. They point the tips of their shoes to the outside. The rest of the residence is at the raised level of this floor. Adjacent to the lower floor is a shelf or cabinet called a getabako (****geta**** box) in which people will place their shoes. Slippers for indoor use are usually placed there. Source from Wikipedia.) **And wore the indoor slippers.

I looked around and found the house was empty. It wasn't like I expect them are home early. Truth was, I felt a little lonely, but hey, I was already got use to it. _If only there's Len, _I wished, and then suddenly blushed as I realized what I just wished. _I-I mean, he'll be a good co-company! _

Blushing, I quickly went to my room after taking an orange. When I stepped into my room, I realized that my mirror was new. _Guess Mom and Dad bought me a new one, _I thought. Hope just that there weren't any evil reflections in it.

I threw my bag into my bed, followed by my own body to it. I kept thinking about what happened in the music room. The singing thing. It was just, so beautiful and enjoyable. I'd never enjoyed something like that after me and Lily ignored each other. It was like Len was bringing the happy moments back to me.

I got up from my bed and went to the mirror. A reflection of blonde Sadako was there. "Wow, I really do look like her," I commented myself, pulling some strands of my bangs.

I pulled all of my bangs to the back of my head and found my face clearly. I had sad dull eyes, pale skin, and little lips. My cheeks were kinda pink, but I ignored them. I blinked for a few times then pulled the bangs down to my face again and sighed. I was a pessimistic girl, I was afraid to look and stand up straight, unlike Lily-nee of course.

Everyone said that I looked like Lily-nee from behind but from the front was a total different. Well, duh, we were sisters and weren't twins. She was older than me for one year. Let's just say she looked like Len but in a mature version. Like sharp eyelashes, their eyes were the same, while I had the big innocent type, like an anime girl character.

_And she has… _I looked down to my chest and frowned, _you know what I mean. _

Lily-nee was unbeatable. Exclude Megurine-san and Sakine-san. They had a body of a mature woman although their still 15-16. I know, puberty hates me.

I opened the drawer of my dressing table, messing the things in it to search something. When I found them, I quickly pulled them out. They were my white pins. I bought them since I was 9 with Lily-nee. But reasons, I didn't wear them anymore, although my friends always convinced me to wear them. I snapped out when I heard the doorbell rang.

"Ding dong," I mimicked the sound, habits. I put down the pins and ran to the front door. _Who would come? We rarely have guests except Dad or Mom'sfriends, _I thought.

I opened the door and found two figures standing right in front of me. They were wearing long brown coats, brown hats, and pair of sunglasses. One word to describe them; Suspicious.

"I'm sorry; I am NOT interest with something you want to sell." I said before they could say anything. They could be the salesmen who promoted things that I wasn't interested.

They glanced at each other then giggled. I raised an eyebrow to them. "You're funny, Rinny. We thought that you would recognize us."One of them said.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Well," one of then pulled off their sunglasses and I found turquoise eyes met my ceruleans. My eyes went wide as I finally recognize them. "How about now, eh, Rinny?"She said, smiling.

I looked from her to her then back to her again. "Come in now, everybody would notice if you guys are here!"I asked, taking them into my house.

…

…

"Care to explain?"I asked.

In front of me were two figures sitting on the sofa, looking at me innocently. They were The Miku Hatsune and The Gumi Megpoid. They were top idols from the Crypton Agency. And yes, they were my long-distance friends.

First was Miku Hatsune. She was a popular idol. You could find her anywhere, posters, magazine, televisions, etc. She had waist-length turquoise hair that she always tied into her signature twin tails and eyes that matched it. She was a bubbly, hyper air head who loved leeks more as much as I loved oranges.

Second was Gumi Megpoid. Like Miku, she was a popular idol too. She had short green hair but with shoulder-length hair at the front. She had green eyes and weird orange goggles as her signature. She was... sort of "weird" but in good ways. I think. She loved carrots and her boyfriend who I remembered as "Gumo Megpoid" It was weird to have a boyfriend with the same surname.

_And you count yourself normal to have a boy friend with the same surname? _

Shut up, conscious.

How did we met and how did I could be friends with the likes of them? Well that's another story to tell.

"Aw, I was just so bored. Only my little RinRin could cheer me up!" Miku said a weird excuse. "Beside, we really miss you so~ much that I want to give you my Rinny huggies!" and Miku tackled me to her hug while I was trying to break free. Gumi rolled her eyes but smiled anyways.

"Okay, enough with the Rinny huggies Miku. You know you killed your pet with them." Gumi broke off the hug. I quickly backed away to have some air.

Miku gasped at Gumi's statement, "Piyo (Her pet) didn't die because of my hug!"

Gumi averted her gaze, looking up then back to Miku, "Oh yeah, it was because it drank the leek juice you made."

"Hah?! Excuse me, but my brother and I happened to love that juice!"

"You and your brother." Gumi pointed out, snickering. Miku pouted and looked away. I sighed at them, although their older, I felt like their mother. "Hey, Rin, let's go to your room!"Gumi suggested.

"Come one, let's!" Miku agreed and they raced to my room. I was the owner and yet they didn't care… And then I followed their trail.

"Wow Rin! You have a new mirror!"Miku cheered as she looking at herself in the mirror. "What happened to the old one?"

"Oh you know… Things…"

Miku nodded in understatement. They knew about my problems, but they didn't know about me trying to… suicide. "Hey Rin, why don't you just wear this! Aren't your bangs bothering you?"Gumi suggested as she showed me the pins. "Come on, wear them. They won't bite."

"Funny…"I said sarcastically. "But no thanks, I love my bangs being my curtains."

"Why? I mean, you have that adorable angelic face! It's a waste!"Miku whined and she pulled my bangs away from my face and showed it to the mirror. "See?"

I pouted and slapped Miku's hands away, "No, I don't care about my face if it's hidden behind my bangs."

"NO~!" Gumi suddenly screamed in horror; which she acted it, when she opened my wardrobe. "Why were your clothes full of dark colors? Don't you have any bright ones?!"

"Don't worry Gumi! I think her under-"

"HEY! Don't talk about my you-know-what-I-mean!"I screamed before Miku could finish her words. "Beside, how could you be sure that I have bright colors?!" Miku grinned annoyingly with a V-sign. "You pervert…"I said.

"I-I can't breath! Tho-those are killing me… literally…"Gumi moaned dramatically. "Rin, you NEED to buy BRIGHT clothes! FOR ME! Let's go to the mall now!"

"NO! Why are you guys so concern about my fashion sense!"I protested.

"Because your fashion sense is bad." Miku and Gumi answered flatly. "Duh." Gumi added.

Then Miku got an idea whom I guessed was a bad idea. She clapped her hands and put a big smile. "I have a great idea! How about this weekend, we'll go to the mall for a friendly hang out?"Miku suggested,"While buying you new BRIGHT clothes!"

"Wha-what? No! I don't need bright clothes!"

"Don't worry about money, we had—"

"NO! It's not about that but I don't want to!"I cut Miku's words again. Then they started their puppy eyes that could affect you to do what the wanted. I bit my lower lip as I tried to not be affected, but the eyes got bigger and bigger until I lost my breath. "Fine, whatever…" I said, giving up. They cheered.

Curse you puppy eyes.

* * *

**Only 3,985 words, but hope you like it! I'll try my best too for my other stories and I am now listening to "Suki Kirai"!  
**

**Rin : Yeah, Len's a pervert in that song.**

**Len : Only for you ;D**

**Rin : Quit giving me that winking face. It's creepy.**

**Okay, time for answering the reviews!**

**- Maya Ria**

_**Rin : Yeah... unfortunately she's still existed...**_

_**Me : HEY! What does that mean!? Oh and I had been in a terrible situation where my internet was having troubles, I'm sorry! I hadn't been in the internet for months GAH! **_

_**Len : Thank you for your support and here's an update.**_

**- Kurone Ryu  
**

_**Me : I was from captured by a pair of evil blonde demons! *Rolled by roadroller* Wow, I mean, nope, my ineternet didn't disappear, but it broke! TT_TT**_

_**Rin : You have a semi-suicidal friend who loves scissor way to much? Why did it remind me of "Tokyo Teddy Bear"**_

_**Len : You better help her/him like I do to Rin!**_

_**Rin : You didn't do anything yet.**_

_**Len : Hello~ Chapter one remember, I saved you!**_

_**Rin : I didn't ask you to.**_

_**Me : No one gets hurt, end of the story! Okay, thank you for reviewing. **_

**- Guest  
**

_**Me : Thank you and here's an update. Hope you like it!**_

_**Rin : Yeah, hope she/he like it. You need that.**_

_**Me : Aw come on! I am not that hopeless!**_

_**Len : Said the girl who said herself a crappy author.**_

_**Me : ...**_

**-Hikari Kanata  
**

_**Me : Thank you and here's an update!**_

_**Miku : Could I join answering the reviews too?**_

_**Me : Hahaha :D No.**_

_**Miku : You meanie!**_

_**Kaito : Nooo~ Miku-tan!**_

**Thank you guys for reviewing, I love you all so much! XD  
**


End file.
